une nouvelle inattendue
by blackwidow90legolas88
Summary: Kate n'est pas morte, le directeur Shepard non plus. Et si Kate et Tony était ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Que se passe-t-il quand Tony apprend une certaine nouvelle?
_Cette fiction ne tient pas en compte ce qu'il s'est passé dans NCIS :_ _enquête spéciale_ _. Kate est toujours vivante_ _ainsi que le directeur Sheppard_ _. Je ne possède aucun_ _des_ _personnage_ _s_ _de cette série ._ _Ceci est tout droit sortit de mon imagination._ _ **SVP mettez des commentaires !**_

Voilà maintenant 1 an que Tony et Kate étaient ensemble. Depuis 6 mois, Tony avait emménagé chez Kate. Au début, Gibbs leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs puis petit à petit, il a accepté la décision de ses agents. Au boulot, Tony et Kate n'étaient que des partenaires et pas des amants.

Mais depuis 1 mois maintenant, Kate n'était pas dans son assiette et Gibbs l'avait remarqué. Tony aussi l'avait remarqué et il s'inquiétait. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail et surveillait Kate. Au bout de 2 minutes, Kate se leva de son bureau et se précipita dans les toilettes des femmes. Tony l'avait vu et l'avait suivi. A la porte des toilettes pour dame, Tony toqua et attendit. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre Kate. Celle-ci avait la tête au-dessus de la cuvette et régurgitait tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit des toilettes et se retrouva face à Tony. Celui-ci lui demanda :

« - Hé ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va bien ! J'ai juste un truc qui passe pas. »

Sur ces mots, elle retourna à son bureau. Gibbs la regarda un moment puis retourna à son travail.

Pour la pause de midi, Gibbs libéra ses agents. Avant que Tony n'ait eu le temps de se rapprocher de Kate, celui-ci est partie en courant vers les escaliers. Les hommes ne comprenaient pas la réaction de Kate. Kate, elle, se précipita à la morgue. Ducky était encore là. Il lui dit :

« - Katherine! Que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Ducky est-ce que tu as un moment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est Anthony ?

\- Ducky, je crois que je suis enceinte ! Dit Kate d'un ton craintif.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, allons faire des analyses ! »

Ducky et Kate sortirent de la morgue et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital. Des infirmières prirent du sang à Kate. Ducky resta tout le long avec elle. Plus tard, un médecin se dirigea vers Kate et lui dit :

« - Voulez-vous bien me suivre, Madame ! »

Kate et Ducky suivirent le médecin. Dans le bureau de ce dernier celui-ci prit la parole.

« - Madame, d'après vos analyses vous êtes enceinte de 3 mois.

\- Comment ?!

\- Madame, nous devons vous faire une échographie pour voir si tout va bien ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le médecin l'amena vers une table d'examination. Il l'allongea, elle remonta son tee-shirt. Le médecin lui mit du gel puis passa la sonde sur le ventre. Il mit le monitoring en route. Il y eu un grand silence puis d'un seul coup on entendit un petit battement de cœur. Dès lors Kate se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Après la fin de l'échographie, elle retourna auprès de Ducky.

En retournant au travail, elle se dirigea directement dans le bureau du directeur. Le directeur Sheppard était en train de lire le rapport de mission d'une autre mission. Elle remarqua l'intrusion de son agent et lui demanda :

« - Que puis-je pour vous agent Todd ?

\- Madame, je dois vous dire quelque chose !

\- Eh bien, je vous écoute ! Assiez-vous agent Todd !

\- Madame, voilà ! Je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte.

\- Félicitation ! Je vais vous mettre en congé maternité.

\- Madame ! Je vous demande juste d'attendre un peu avant de me mettre en congé maternité. Pouvez-vous me laisser faire du travail de bureau et arrêter pendant un temps le terrain ?

\- Je peux vous mettre en travail de bureau jusqu'à vos 6 mois de grossesse. A combien êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis à 3 mois , Madame.

\- Félicitation ! Cette situation prend effet immédiatement agent Todd.

\- Merci Madame ! »

Kate sortit du bureau du directeur et s'installa à son bureau. Les agents masculins retournèrent à leur bureau suite à un appel pour une enquête. Les hommes regardèrent Kate puis s'installèrent à leur bureau respectif. La journée se passa normalement entre la recherche sur la victime et la recherche du meurtrier. Gibbs surveilla son agent féminin. Il descendit avec Kate voir Abby. Ils prirent l'ascenseur. Gibbs stoppa l'ascenseur et demanda :

« - Kate qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien Gibbs !

\- Ne me mentez pas ! Dit Gibbs sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Jeviensdedécouvrirquejesuisenceinte ! Murmura Kate.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens de découvrir que je suis enceinte ! »

L'agent Gibbs fut surpris puis dit :

« - Félicitation Kate ! Ce sera le meilleur moment de ta vie. Quand l'as-tu su ?

\- Ce midi, Ducky m'a emmené faire des analyses !

\- OK ! Tu es allée voir le directeur Sheppard ?

\- Oui directement quand je suis revenue.

\- OK ! Tu ne viens plus sur le terrain, OK !

\- Oui, chef ! C'est prévu ! »

L'agent Gibbs redémarra l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent au bout de quelques minutes dans le labo d'Abby. L'heure de rentrée chez soi arriva bien vite. Kate et Tony prirent la voiture et rentrèrent en silence. Arrivé à la maison, Tony arrêta la voiture et se retourna vers Kate. Il lui demanda :

« - Kate, que se passe-t-il ? Y-a-t-il un problème entre nous ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi Tony ! C'est juste que nous devons discuter de quelque chose !

\- Kate si tu veux me quitter dis le tout de suite, cela fera moins mal !

\- Tony, je ne veux pas te quitter !

\- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Que penses-tu des enfants ?

\- Eh bien, peut-être qu'un jour nous aurons des enfants mais pour le moment je pense que nous sommes bien comme nous sommes ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tony, j'ai appris aujourd'hui que...

\- Que quoi Kate ?

\- Que je suis enceinte. »

Tony sortit de la voiture et hurla sa joie. Kate ne comprit pas sa réaction mais quand il se retourna vers la voiture avec un grand sourire et qu'il lui ouvrit la porte, elle comprit qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes.

6 mois plus tard, Tony et Kate accueillirent au sein de leur famille, un petit garçon nommé Julien. Tony et Kate ont décidé avec l'accord des personnes que le parrain de leur fils serait Gibbs et la marraine serait Abby. Le petit Julien fait la joie de ses parents qui coulent des jours heureux dans leur petite maison de la banlieue de Washington D.C.

 **Fin**

 _Merci d'avoir lu cette fan fiction. Pensez et prenez le temps de mettre un commentaire. Je met la suite de mes fictions sur les Avengers et Castle bientôt._


End file.
